


Only Death

by BigLeoSis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Shonen Ai, Vorlage für Manga, Yaoi, boyslove, haters to lovers, mittelalter, non-con at the beginning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: Paris im späten Mittelalter.Nach einem schweren Schicksalsschlag hat Thierry sein Leben endlich wieder unter Kontrolle.Seine geliebte Schwester heiratet, er hat eine gute Arbeit und die Schrecken der Vergangenheit hat er verdrängt.Doch dann bringt ihn die Begegnung mit einem Tänzer wieder völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht und das, was er glaubte gut unter Verschluss gehalten zu haben, bricht erneut an die Oberfläche ...





	Only Death

**01**

Unsere Eltern waren bei einem Feuer ums Leben gekommen.  
Man hatte mich verdächtigt, das Feuer gelegt zu haben und ich hatte nach meiner Verhaftung Marié beinahe ein Jahr nicht gesehen. Und als ich wieder aus dem Gefängnis gekommen war, hatte sie jemanden gefunden, der sich anstatt meiner um sie kümmerte.  
Ich hatte sie eine Weile aus der Ferne beobachtet, wobei ich mir vorkam wie ein Schwerverbrecher.  
Nach ein paar Monaten hatte ich auch wieder eine Arbeit gefunden. Es gab in Paris auch noch noble Geschäftsmänner, die sich von ein paar Narben auf dem Rücken nicht abschrecken ließen.  
Ich war nicht stolz auf das was man mir vorgeworfen hatte und ich hatte nie verstanden, wie ihr Verdacht überhaupt auf mich gefallen war. Doch ich wollte der Vergangenheit nicht hinterher trauern. Und ich mochte meinen Job den ich bekommen hatte.  
Als Gehilfe eines der großen Stoffhändler in Paris. Sein Laden befand sich in einer der Seitengassen bei Notre Dame. An allen Tagen hatte ich viel zu tun, verpackte die Stoffe, welche die Herrschaften kauften. Auf Wunsch brachte ich es ihnen auch manchmal nach Hause, was aber nur in wenigen Fällen nötig war.  
Ich durfte mich auch um die Auslage vor dem Laden kümmern. Das hatte ich auch an dem Tag gemacht, als Marié plötzlich vor mir gestanden hatte.

"Thierry," war es erstaunt über ihre Lippen gekommen.

Ich hatte den Rücken zur Straße gedreht, da ich ein paar Seidenstoffe neu sortierte und wandte meinen Kopf zur Seite, als ich ihre Stimme vernahm. Mit ruhigen Hände legte ich den Stoff auf das Holz zurück und drehte mich zu ihr um. Marié war in Begleitung einer älteren Dame, welche mich misstrauisch betrachtete.

"Thierry?" fragte Marié erneut und ich nickte leicht.

Und plötzlich lag sie in meinen Armen. Ich wurde noch immer seltsam von ihrer Begleitung beäugt, ehe ich meine Arme sanft um sie schlang und sie leicht an mich drückte. Marié löste sich ein wenig von mir und studierte mein Gesicht.

"Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert, Thierry? Sie waren doch mal so schön lang. Oh Thierry!" Erneut schlangen sich ihre Arme um meinen Nacken, ehe sie sich von mir löste. "Thierry, darf ich dir Geneviève vorstellen? Sie ist die Mutter meines künftigen Mannes. Geneviève, dass ist mein Bruder Thierry. Ich habe ihn seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen." Sie drehte sich wieder zu mir um.  
"Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht um dich. Wo hast du gesteckt."

Als mir Marié ihre künftige Schwiegermutter vorstellte, nickte ich ihr zu. Marié wirkte so aufgeregt, was mich ein wenig lächeln ließ.

"Wir sind gekommen, um den Stoff für mein Kleid zu kaufen. Möchtest du uns begleiten?"

Nein, ich wollte sie nicht begleiten, also schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Marié lächelte verstehend und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Dann komm zumindest zu der Hochzeit. Versprich es mir, Thierry!"

**~+~**

Und was wäre ich für ein Bruder gewesen, ihr diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen? So war ich am Abend nach Notre Dame gegangen und hatte dieser Zeremonie beigewohnt. Es war schön gewesen, Marié hatte schöne Stoffe gefunden und das Kleid war zauberhaft. Und als sie die Kirche verlassen hatten, hatte sie mich hinter einer der Säulen entdeckt.  
Ich hatte ihr nichts großes zu schenken, das Einzige was mir geblieben war, war ein Medaillon unserer Mutter, welches ich ihr in einer stillen Minute gab.  
Danach machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ich nahm einen kleinen Umweg, machte noch einen Spaziergang an der Seine entlang. Ich mochte den Fluss. Er war ruhig und eine der wichtigsten Lebensadern von Paris. Denn auf ihr trafen viele Güter in der Stadt ein, auch ein Teil unserer Stoffe. Es machte mir auch immer Freude, wenn mein Herr mich mitnahm, um die Waren zu holen, das bunte Treiben am Hafen war stets einen Blick wert.  
Und nachts waren hier viele Artisten unterwegs. Tänzer, Gaukler und anderes fahrendes Volk. Ich setzte mich auf eine der Mauern und beobachtete die Leute. Auch ließ ich die warme Abendluft durch meine Kleider und meine Haare blasen, es erfüllte mich immer mit einer tiefen Ruhe.  
Langsam ertönte Musik und der Platz füllte sich mit mehr Menschen. Pärchen und anderen Leuten, die einfach Spaß haben wollten. Immer mehr Menschen begannen nun zu tanzen und ich sah ihnen zu.  
Ich selbst war zu ungeschickt und nicht gelenkig genug, um mitzumachen. Und viele waren wohl von meiner schroffen Art abgeschreckt, aber ich war einfach nicht der gesprächige Typ.  
Ich lehnte mich gerade ein wenig zurück, um die Musik zu genießen, als mir ein roter Haarschopf ins Auge fiel. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen.  
Das helle Haar gehörte zu einem jungen Mann. Er bewegte sich am Rand der Menge, beobachtete die Menschen und die anderen Tänzer. Jeden Schritt den er machte war bereits ein kleiner Tanz für sich.  
Seine Bewegungen waren elegant und voller Leidenschaft.  
Der Junge blieb im Hintergrund, bis eine der Frauen ihn bemerkte und ihn zu sich nach vorn in die Mitte holte. Sie unterhielten sich kurz, ehe sie anfingen zu tanzen.  
Und ich war mir sicher, dass ich nicht der Einzige war, der von ihnen gefangen war. Ihre Bewegungen waren fließend, als ob sie das schon immer zusammen gemacht hatten. Der Rhythmus des Jungen lag genau auf der Musik. Die Streckung seiner Arme und Beine war perfekt, immer auf Spannung.  
Mittlerweile saß ich wieder aufrecht, rutschte langsam von der Mauer, ging vorsichtig durch die Menschen vor mir, doch immer darauf bedacht im Schatten zu bleiben. Ich wollte schließlich nicht auffallen, während ich mir einen besseren Platz suchte.  
Der Junge tanzte noch immer mit dem Mädchen und ihre Zuschauer wurden auch immer mehr.  
Jetzt konnte ich ihn auch ein bisschen besser erkennen. Er trug ein Hemd, dass ihm ein wenig zu groß war und eine dunkle Hose, die mit Hosenträgern befestigt war. Seine Stiefel wirkten bereits ein wenig abgetragen, aber das machte es ihm wohl leichter, sich damit zu bewegen.  
Der Rothaarige wirbelte seine Partnerin gerade durch die Luft und fing sie geschickt wieder auf, was ihnen viel Applaus einbrachte.  
Doch ich konnte sie leider nicht länger beobachten, da ich am nächsten Morgen früh raus musste. Ich stieß mich von der Wand ab, schob meine Hände in die Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg zu meiner kleinen Wohnung.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause musste ich durch eine der dunkleren Straßen von Paris gehen. An und für sich war die Straße nicht wirklich dunkel, aber es trieben sich hier viele düstere Gestalten herum.  
Bordsteinschwalben, Zuhälter, zwielichtige Gestalten eben.  
Ich schob meine Hände tiefer in die Taschen, senkte meinen Kopf und beschleunigte meinen Schritt. Ich wollte nicht mit diesen Gestalten … Personen in Kontakt kommen, wollte nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben.  
Einige der Huren sprachen mich von der Seite her an, wollten mir ihre Dienste anbieten. Doch ich brauchte sie nicht.

Ich merkte, wie sich meine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Und das war immer ein untrügerisches Zeichen dafür, dass ich verfolgt wurde. Um niemanden zu meiner Wohnung zu führen, hatte ich immer ein paar Ausweichwege parat.  
Aus eben diesem Grund bog ich nun in eine der kleineren Gassen ein. Hinter mir wurde es leise, als der Lärm von der Straße abebbte. Dennoch blieben die Schritte hinter mir.  
Ich wurde langsamer, auch die Schritte hinter mir verloren an Geschwindigkeit.  
Gerade als ich mich umdrehen wollte, wurde ich in die Wand neben mir geschubst.  
Ein leises Keuchen kam über meine Lippen, als ich mit der Schulter gegen die Mauer prallte. Ich versuchte meine Hände aus den Taschen zu bekommen, was mir aber nicht so schnell gelang und der Fremde presste sich gegen mich.  
Verwirrt blickte ich auf das rote Haar, das mir kaum bis zum Kinn reichte. Und dennoch war diese kleine Person so viel stärker als ich.

Als der Fremde seinen Kopf hob, blieb mir für einen Moment die Luft weg.  
Es war der rothaarige Junge von vorhin.  
Seine blauen Augen fixierten die meinen. Und es war ein intensiver Blick wie ich ihn von sonst niemandem kannte. Ein wunderbares blau … am äußersten Rand war es dunkler, zur Pupille hin zogen sich feine goldene Linien.  
Er presste seinen Arm fest gegen meine Brust und ich versuchte meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Panik stieg in mir auf.  
Was wollte er von mir?

„Du hast mich beobachtet.“ Es war eine Feststellung und beim Klang seiner Stimme lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Warum?“

Was sollte ich dazu sagen? Wo ich nicht gerade der gesprächigste Typ war. Also zuckte ich mit den Schultern, versuchte diesem bohrenden Blick auszuweichen. Doch das ließ er nicht zu, schnappte sich mein Kinn und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich kenne Kerle wie dich!“ knurrte er.

Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Er kannte Kerle wie mich? Schweigsam, in sich zurückgezogen … wohl kaum.  
Der rothaarige Bursche stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, sodass wir auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. Allerdings presste er seinen Körper so auch noch stärker an meinen und ich zitterte leicht unter der Berührung.  
Auch meinem Verfolger schien das nicht zu entgehen, denn es schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Hmm ...“ machte er nachdenklich. „Das ist … unerwartet.“

Unerwartet … wollte er mich etwa verschaukeln?  
Er presste sich noch fester an mich und ich stöhnte leise. Das hier lief gerade nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich hatte doch nur nach Hause gewollt.  
Ich zuckte merklich zusammen, als sich die Lippen des Jungen an meinen Hals legten, seine Hände wanderten unter den schweren Stoff meines Mantels, trafen dort auf den dünnen Leinenstoff meines Hemdes. Erneut lief ein Zittern durch meinen Körper, als ich die Wärme seiner Haut spürte. Ein weiterer leiser Ton kam über meine Lippen und der Junge lachte.

„Hmm …“ machte er erneut.

Ich spürte das Vibrieren an meinem Hals und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Meine Arme hingen noch immer an meinen Seiten und ich wusste nicht, was ich damit tun sollte.  
Der Kerl war gerade dabei mich zu … nein das würde er nicht wagen oder? Ich wollte das nicht mehr. Es war unnatürlich und man kam dafür in die Hölle.  
Ich hob meine Hände und presste sie gegen den Fremden, drückte ihn weg von mir. Er zog seine Augenbraue nach oben, sah mich herausfordernd an und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein?“ fragte er und ich nickte. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich kenne diesen Blick, den du mir geschenkt hast.“

Erneut überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen uns, presste mich wieder mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand. Wieder stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und presste seine Lippen an meine. Ich versteifte mich und das ließ den Jüngeren leise lachen.

„So schüchtern,“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen. „Das würde man bei deiner Statur und deinem Auftreten gar nicht erwarten.“

Seine Hände glitten wieder unter meinen Mantel, begannen langsam die Schnüre meines Hemdes zu öffnen. Ich atmete wieder tief ein, als sich seine Lippen auf die meinen legten.  
Wie hätte ich diesen weichen Lippen nur widerstehen können? Sie fühlten sich so gut an. Ich spürte das Lächeln des Jüngeren und löste mich schnell wieder von ihm, wobei ich mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand knallte.

„Nein …“ kam es rau über meine Lippen.

„Doch,“ antwortete er einfach und küsste mich erneut.

Er löste sich von mir, ließ seine Lippen über mein Kinn wandern, meinen Hals nach unten. Er küsste weiter nach unten, liebkoste die Stellen, welche durch mein offenes Hemd nun entblößt wurden.  
Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und grub meine Hände in sein Haar, was ihm ein leises Grollen entlockte. Ich lockerte meinen Griff ein wenig und der Fremde setzte seinen Weg weiter fort, bis seine Lippen an meiner Hose angekommen waren.  
Er blickte zu mir hoch und in seinen Augen brannte Verlangen. Ich wusste nicht ob ich es wollte, was er mir versprach.  
Als sich seine Zähne in den Bund meiner Hose gruben und er langsam mit seiner Zunge die Schnüre meiner Hose öffnete, konnte ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten.  
Ich zog ihn wieder zu mir nach oben, presste meine Lippen gegen seine, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Das Grinsen konnte ich unter meinen Lippen spüren, aber es war mir egal.  
Dann war ich halt selbst für Fremde leicht zu durchschauen. Was sollte es?

„Name,“ knurrte ich ihn an. Ich wollte schließlich wissen, von wem ich mich hier gerade verführen ließ.

„Armin,“ kam es atemlos vom Rothaarigen.

Ein ungewöhnlicher Name. Aber Namen waren Schall und Rauch. Besonders hier, besonders zu dieser Zeit.  
Meine Finger gruben sich wieder in Armins Haar und ich drückte ihn ein wenig nach unten. Er verstand meine Aufforderung und seine Hände legten sich an den Bund meiner Hose, welchen er nun mit geschickten Fingern öffnete.  
Als die kalte Luft auf mein halb erigiertes Glied traf, stöhnte ich leise.  
Armin war auf seine Knie gesunken und sah nun von unten zu mir hoch. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, ehe er sich nach vorn beugte und mit seiner Zunge die Länge meiner Erregung nach oben leckte.  
Meine Finger verkrampften sich noch ein wenig fester in seinem Haar und ich stöhnte nun laut auf.  
Geschickt umspielte er den Kopf meines Glieds, glitt mit seiner Zunge über die kleine Öffnung, ehe er es langsam zwischen diese sündigen Lippen gleiten ließ.  
Und das sollte Gott verboten haben? Wenn dem wirklich der Fall sein sollte, kam ich dafür gern in die Hölle, weil es sich einfach viel zu gut anfühlte. Und Armin wusste was er tat.  
Langsam nahm er es immer tiefer in seinen Mund auf, ließ die Zunge über die Unterseite meiner Erregung gleiten. Ich musste dem absoluten Drang widerstehen, einfach nach vorn in diese feuchte warme Hitze zu stoßen.  
So ließ ich meine Finger nur fest in seinem Haar ruhen, zeigte ihm auf diese Art, was mir gefiel und was nicht.  
Immer wieder höhlte er seine Wangen aus, saugte und ließ mich erneut laut aufstöhnen. Er löste sich mit einem leisen Plopp-Geräusch, leckte die ganze Länge nach unten, ehe sich seine Lippen sanft um meine Hoden schlossen und leicht daran saugten, während sich seine kühlen Finger um mein Glied schlossen und die Arbeit seiner Lippen fortsetzten.  
Ich musste gestehen, dass er geschickt war.  
Armin küsste von meinem Schritt wieder nach oben, bis er bei meinen Lippen angelangt war, welche er verschloss.  
Ich erwiderte den Kuss gierig, meine Hand lag noch immer an seinem Hinterkopf und ich hielt ihn dicht an mich gedrückt. Der Kuss dämpfte den leisen Schrei, der sich meine Kehle empor gerungen hatte, als mein Höhepunkt über mich herein brach.  
Als ich nun meinen Samen zwischen unseren Körpern verteilte, drang Armins Zunge immer wieder in meinen Mund ein, räuberte meine Mundhöhle aus, verflocht meine Zunge in einen unanständigen Tanz.  
Armin löste sich von mir. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein äußerst zufriedener Ausdruck. Er massierte mein Glied noch ein wenig, bis es wieder ganz schlaff war. Vorsichtig packte er es wieder zurück, während ich noch immer schwer atmend gegen die Mauer gelehnt da stand und in den Nachthimmel starrte.  
Auch die Bänder meines Hemdes schloss er wieder, ehe er seine Hände auf meine Brust legte und sich gegen mich lehnte.  
Ich konnte es kaum glauben.

Dieser Junge … dieser MANN war einen Kopf kleiner als ich und hatte mich gerade in einer dunklen Gasse überfallen und mir einen geblasen.  
Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe ich meinen Blick wieder auf Armin legte. Dieser sah mich noch immer aus verträumten Augen an.

„Verrätst du mir deinen Namen, großer Fremder?“ fragte er nun zuckersüß.

Erneut atmete ich tief ein. „Thierry.“

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist die Vorlage für den Manga 'Only Death' von Pinky Twinkle Leo, deren Autorin ich bin.
> 
> Der Manga ist unter www.bigleosis.com im Shop erhältlich.


End file.
